Where is Olivia?
by LehcarAllyson
Summary: set when Olvia is undercover in Oregon. Elliot does everything to find his partner when she seems to have disapperaed. I'm no good at summeries. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Set while Olivia is in Oregon. Bits of what really happened mixed in with AU. A big thing is that Dani Beck is not present.

Elliot walked into work, sat down at his desk, and stared dejectedly at the empty desk across from him. Last week Olivia had almost disappeared out of thin air for no reason at all. According to Cragen she had been transferred but Elliot could tell that it wasn't the whole truth. He doubted if Cragen even knew where Olivia was. It was probably something to do with the FBI, who they had gotten involved with in their last case. Elliot found himself looking at the pictures on his desk. One was him, Kathy, and the kids. One was him and Olivia. That was the one he found his gaze resting on.

Cragen saw Elliot alone at his desk, staring at Olivia's picture. He knew that Olivia was undercover, but he couldn't tell Elliot that. Besides, not even he knew where Liv was undercover at. It wasn't even just Elliot. Both Fin and Munch had asked about her. Making a decision, he walked out of his office.

Elliot glanced up at Cragen. "Is there a case" he asked him, still angry at him. Cragen sat down in Olivia's desk and leaned forward. "I know you are worried about Liv. I am too. I think you should know that's she undercover with the FBI.

"Where? Why? Who's her case agent? When is she coming back?" He fired his questions at Cragen quickly, hoping that his captain would tell him.

"I have no idea where she is" he admitted. "But this may be a permanent thing." With that, he stood up and walked away.

…

Olivia made sure no one was watching her and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed a number she knew by heart. When Elliot's voicemail came on she sighed unhappily and was about to leave a message,, when she heard a cry. "Persephone, come over here!" Olivia went to join the eco terrorists she was now part of. The protest is about to start. Olivia nodded, grabbed a sign, and followed them to the front line. They shouted things at people walking by, until the police came. They attempted to hold them back, but some of the protesters turned violent. Olivia ran up to rescue one of her new friends and a police officer swung his baton and hit her in the chest several times with it as hard as he could. Olivia couldn't breathe, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

….

Elliot opened his phone, seeing that he had a missed call. He didn't recognize the number. Did the person leave a voicemail? There was one, but it was odd, one of the kind people accidently sent when they don't hang up the phone right away. It was just part of one word. _Persephone. _Elliot's heat raced, knowing that Olivia had pretended to be Persephone in the case last week. He had to know where Olivia was leaving him a message from. He went to find someone who could track the number. "It's in Oregon" the lady told him. "Here's the exact address." She handed him a piece of paper that he had written it on. Elliot thanked her and ran to his computer. He typed in the address and a news article came up. It was about a protest. "Things got violent and an officer and 4 protesters were sent to the hospital. Police say that they think the protesters were from an eco terrorist group called Edge." Elliot leaned back in his chair, amazed. How did the FBI get Olivia to go to Oregon with them? Had they even given her a choice? Another thought entered his mind. What if Olivia was one of the protesters who were sent to hospital? His pulse quickened when he saw a video link on the article. He clicked on it, not sure of what he was going to see. The video was actually good quality. He saw the officer go down, and several protesters, none of them Olivia. Then he saw a familiar dark haired girl rush to help a girl only 15 or 16 years old, then seeing her be knocked down hard. Elliot paused the video and rushed to find Munch and Fin.

Please Review! This will be a few chapters, the most 5.


	2. Chapter 2

Fin knew that Elliot was upset when he came towards him. "What's up man" he questioned, figuring a case had gotten him worked up. In response, Elliot gestured him to his own desk. He unpaused the video and Fin watched, more than a little confused. But he understood when he saw Olivia. "What are you doing to do" he asked Elliot, knowing that he probably already had a plan. Elliot sat down and put his face in his hands. "I really don't know. I would like to fly out to Oregon, but I can't leave everything here, even if I want to. Elliot called Olivia's cell again, knowing that it was useless. Suddenly, his phone rang. Elliot picked it up, not recognizing the number. "El" he heard someone say. "Olivia!" Where are you? We're all worried sick about you!

Olivia's voice seemed different, low and raspy. "I'm in a hallway at the hospital. As soon as I'm a little better, I'm going to get arrested. My case worker won't call me…" "Hold up Liv" Elliot interrupted. How badly are you hurt? Olivia sighed and answered," a few broken ribs, punctured lung, broken collarbone. Plus my throat got hit so I can barely talk." Elliot was enraged. That was yesterday! Why aren't you in bed? And who is your caseworker? Olivia knew that she couldn't get out of this one. It's Dean Porter" she said, knowing that Elliot would most likely flip out. Elliot wanted to, but he tried to stay calm. He hated Dean Porter with a passion.

"Olivia, go back to your room. You shouldn't be moving around with all the injuries you have. I'll call the FBI and talk to Dean Porter." "No!" Olivia's voice was suddenly shrill. "They can't know I…" her voice trailed off as Elliot heard another.

Miss Persephone, what are you doing? The voice didn't sound like a caring doctor, ready to help her back to her room. You're next to be questioned" he told her. "Come with me, now."

…..

Olivia allowed herself to be lead back, forming a plan. Her entire chest was aching, but she ignored it as she was lead into a bare room. The man who was to question her asked her question after question, but she refused to answer. "We know that you know a lot of things that this group is planning. If you don't tell us, you could go to jail for a very, very, long time. Understand? Olivia looked the other way.

After a few hours and a promise that "this wasn't finished" she was led back to her room. She only pretended to take the pain pills that would make her sleepy. When it got dark, she pulled on street clothes, wincing as she pulled the shirt over her chest. She left the room quietly, knowing that her guard always fell asleep on the job. Getting out of the hospital was hard, but before she knew it she was calling for a cab on the street. She would catch the first flight in the airport back to New York.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was a little scared when she walked into the precinct building after driving there from the airport. She knew that the police force in Oregon would be looking for her, and to explain to them that she was a cop undercover may not go over too well, since the details of the operation weren't 100% legal. She also knew that Elliot would be really mad at her for being there. She knew that Cragen would make her go home. And plus, her chest was aching.

Elliot wasn't at his desk, thankfully. Relieved, Olivia sat at her own desk and organized some loose papers from when she was away. She reached over and grabbed a case file off of Elliot's desk, reading over a rape case. She felt like getting back into the job. Olivia saw some papers stapled to the back of the file and scanned them quickly. They were 3 previous rapes that greatly resembled this one. The most recent was a year and a half ago. Olivia studied the picture and recognized Susana, one of the friends she had made while undercover. Susana had almost died in the rape. Olivia put the paper about her rape in one of her desk drawers and returned the file to Elliot's desk.

…

Elliot was feeling pretty good about himself. He had just closed up 2 rape cases in about 3 hours, and had most of the paperwork done. He decided that he would finish up the paperwork and work on getting Olivia home. He turned the corner and walked in. His heart leaped in shock when he saw Olivia sitting there. She looked beautiful, as she always did. He tried not to think that way because of Kathy, but it was hard. Not to mention the fact that Olivia was smart, determined, sensitive to victims, tough, and unpredictable all in one. When she was in pain, he felt it to. Sometimes he saw her like that, and sometimes he treated her like another one of his kids. He felt like he had to protect her from the entire world. There were also times like now that he couldn't decide if he should yell at her or go give her a hug and tell him how he felt.

"Olivia!" the cry escaped from his lips and he went towards her, filling her brown eyes pulling him in. He stopped when he got to her desk and began scolding her. "Olivia, why on Earth did you leave? Two days ago you punctured both your lungs, broke your collarbone, and broke a few of your ribs. You should not of left the hospital, even if you were in police custody. We could have gotten you out."

"There was no way" she insisted. "The FBI didn't follow the rules when they took me undercover. The forced me to go under. There isn't any record of me. That's why you hit so many dead ends tracking me down. But El, I have other things to worry about. Take your new case, for instance." She pointed to the file.

Elliot shook his head, having to smile. Olivia was already thinking about the case. "We hit a dead end with this case" he said. The girl we just found disappeared out of thin air. We couldn't find any of the others, no matter where we looked. It's like they never existed."

Olivia pulled the file on Susana out of her desk. "Susana Graft. I met her undercover in Oregon. We became friends. She's only 24 days younger than me. She's pretty high up."

Elliot's rush of excitement when Olivia said she knew the victim dimmed. "Olivia, we can't talk to her than. How are we going to get her out of Edge? She won't want to. I know you are going to say that you will go back under but I'm not letting you do that."

Olivia glared at him. "If it'll help us solve these rapes, I'll go back today. They still think that I'm Persephone." She knew from Elliot's face what his answer would be. She stood, and pulled on her coat. "I'm going home" she announced.

Elliot rushed to stand. "I'll take you home." He hurried to pull on his jacket. Olivia knew that there was no getting rid of him. On the way out a sharp new pain in her chest was enough to make her stop and let out a gasp of pain. Elliot looked alarmed. He reached out to steady her. "On second thought, I will stya with you tonight in case you need something.

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot kept glancing over at his partner on the way to her apartment. She was obvious in a lot of pain. He drove faster, wanting to get her home. He pulled up outside her building and stopped the car. He ran around and opened her door, ignoring her protests. He steadied her as she started up the steps. By the time they were in front of her apartment she could barely walk. He pulled out the spare key that he kept in his pocket. Inside, he got her to the couch. "Do you want something to eat, or do you want to rest?" he asked her, to get no answer. She had already fallen asleep. Elliot didn't want to wake her up. He carried her to the bedroom, putting her on the bed. He took off her shoes and jacket and covered her in the blanket. He turned off the light and settled himself on the couch. He hoped that she wouldn't feel pain while she was sleeping. In case she woke up he made a tray with water and aspirin and left it on her bed stand. He opened the fridge and peered in. There was hardly an food in it. Shaking his head he made himself a sandwich and sat on the couch.

Olivia woke up around 2 am to immense pain in her chest. She was in bed, though she had no idea how she had got there. She spotted the tray and gratefully swallowed the aspirin. She saw Elliot asleep on her couch and had to laugh. He never gave up when he got something in his head. Another spasm of pain went through her and she couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped her lips. In an instant, Elliot was up and running into the room. "I'm ok" she tried to tell him, but he ignored it and was suddenly in the bed by her, pulling her against him. She was surprised at first, but she relaxed and let herself enjoy the closeness with him. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep again.

Elliot saw that she was sleeping and studied her face, so much calmer in sleep. He pushed a piece of hair away from her face. A desire like never before for Olivia rose up inside of him, but he tried to push it away. She wouldn't want him to leave Kathy. He let his thoughts fly to the rape case and Liv saying that she would go back under if it meant helping the vics. She was serious, he knew. Could she manage to convince her not to? He was really worried about her getting in trouble with the law. He seriously doubted that the FBI would vouch for her in court. He shook his head, deciding to wait until the morning to get a clear idea of what to do and fell asleep.

Elliot walked in work the next morning a little late. Olivia had tried to come, and he had finally got her to stay with a promise not to come in. He hoped that she would listen. Cragen appeared in front of him. "Do you know where Olivia is" he asked him. "She's at her apartment, asleep on the…" he broke off as Olivia walked up behind Cragen. Elliot didn't feel angry. Olivia, I asked you to stay home" he told her. Cragen narrowed his eyes. "Olivia, go upstairs and lay down. In your condition you shouldn't be up. You shouldn't had gotten up at all today."

"I had to ask you what is going to happen with Susana. We need to talk to her to solve these cases. I will go under again, in a few days. It'll only have to be for a day or two, just so I can get Susana away from the group so you can pick her up. I know that Oregon isn't our area, but the rape was in New York City, so that must account for something, right?"

Elliot had to chuckle at her persistence. "I have no idea what we are going to do, but you are not going back to Oregon. I'll talk it over with the FBI and you can rest. Upstairs, now." He pulled her along when he saw her hesitating.

When he got back Cragen was waiting to talk to him. "She isn't going back" he told her, and Elliot agreed. "So, what is going to happen" he asked his boss. Cragen had to admit that he had no idea.

Please review! I only have 2, even though I see that people are reading it. This is going to be longer that I thought, and Olivia might go back to Oregon with or without Cragen's consent. If you have any ideas, tell me! I'm going to start on another SVU story, but I'll keep writing this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia called captain later that night minutes after she had convinced Elliot not to stay that night. He answered her call almost immediately, since he had been expecting it.

"I thought a lot about the situation of you and Susana Graft. We need any leads on the guy who is doing this. So far, your friend Susana is the only one who got out of his hands alive. I do also agree with Elliot that is would be really dangerous for you to go back, especially if your cover got blown. The real Persephone is still locked safely away, but word can always get out."

Olivia was almost afraid to ask her next question. "So, what did you decide?" Cragen could see the hope on her face. How could he deny her this after all she had done for the squad? So, probably against his better judgment, he gave his answer.

"Yes" he said softly and at once Olivia's face shone with happiness. A she was walking away, he called her back with more instructions. "You have to wait at least 2 weeks, until you are more healed. At the end of the two weeks, I want you to go and get a clean bill of health from the doctor. And I wouldn't tell Elliot."

"Tell him when I am on my way there" she asked him. "And tell him that I'm sorry for not telling him again." Cragen promised he would. When they got off the phone Olivia read through the file on the rape murders that Cragen had given her. All had taken place in New York City. All victims had died except for Susana. Several days after, the bodies had disappeared from the morgue. The guy had not left behind any clues of all. Susana was their only hope before this creep killed more girls.

The two weeks passed quickly. The ever aching pain in Olivia's chest gradually faded and then left completely. The doctor told her that everything was fine. On the morning that she was going to Oregon, Wong came to talk to her, saying that Edge were protesting on her disappearance, since she was so highly valued there. They threw riots at the police force there. Olivia was relieved that she still had her cover. Now she had to just get Susana to open up about her rape, something that she knew she was pretty good at.

On the way to the airport, Cragen called and said that Elliot was wondering why she had left early. "I'm going to tell him as soon as you are on that plane" he told her. "Hopefully, by the time you get back, he'll be over himself" Olivia was hoping that too as she boarded the plane.

I know its dry and short, but I didn't have a lot of time. I have big plans for the next chapter! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot knew as soon as he knocked on Olivia's door that something was not right. He could feel it. The sense of dread that settled over him was so great that he pulled out his spare key as fast as he could and fumbled to unlock the door. The apartment was empty. He wondered why Olivia had gone to work when he said that he was going to pick her up. It wasn't that he was worried, since her injuries had mostly healed, but it was odd. He was going to leave, but he found himself wondering into her apartment. He tried to tell himself to stop snooping, but somehow he couldn't and began looking around. He spotted a photo album on the bed stand and leafed through it. He saw photos of himself and the rest of the squad, and a woman that he realized was her mom, Serena Benson. He had met her only once. There were even some pictures of Liv when she was a girl. She was a cute little kid. He suddenly felt bad for snooping, and put the album back on the bed. They would be waiting for him at the prescient.

Captain was dreading the moment that he would have to tell Elliot that he had let Liv get on that plane. He wouldn't tell him flat out, rather he would ease into it. He would mention the victims. Elliot walked in, glancing around to try and spot his partner. Cragen took a deep breath and asked to see Elliot in his office. "When did Liv get here" he asked him, a confused look etched on his face. "I told her that I was going to pick her up but she went on her own."

"Sit down Elliot" he told him. Elliot saw the look on Cragen's face and sat down. "What's wrong? Is it Liv?"

"Olivia is working on an important case" he told him. He could see Elliot relax. "Where is she? You should of waited for me to send her to the site." Cragen laughed nervously. "Uh, well… "He drifted off mid sentence, and realization dawned on Elliot's face. He started to get up but Cragen reached for his arm and pulled him back. "Elliot, don't freak out. You know better than anyone that we need Susana and that Liv can handle herself. She'll be hidden from the police and she'll know not to get close to the front in another protest."

"It isn't her protesting that bothers me" he told Cragen. "I'm just afraid that those people might find out. They would kill her if they knew she was a cop. You know that as well as I do."

"Olivia knows that too. She knew that there was a big risk. But she knew that she had to put the victims first. Our guy claimed another girl late last night. Fin and Munch are on scene. She died, just like the rest of them. The only reason Susana lived was because someone got too close just in time. She was in ICU for almost a month. No one deserves to go through that much and then get killed anyways, but that's what he does. We can't let him win."

Elliot knew that Cragen was right. "Is there a way to contact her" he questioned. Cragen nodded. "We have a secure cell phone in case of an emergency, like if another victim lives and tells us something. But you can't call her just to say hi. She is in danger of being found out the longer she stays. I called her case worker Dean Porter and since he is still in Oregon, trying to clear her name with the police, he agreed that if Liv could get in contact with him that he would relay us information. She has a laptop with our base of people involved in past rapes. All she had to do is what she does best, get close and get Susana to open up. She can search the database and look for people that resemble what Susana describes the guy as. Then, she can tell us a list of suspects that we can question and hopefully find our guy."

Olivia found someone in Edge, Meghan, waiting right where she was supposed to. "Persephone!" she called happily. "I can't believe that you got out!" "I just kept telling then that I knew nothing and they had to let me go" Olivia replied. "Isn't it great?" They heard someone coming towards the ally and the two hurriedly ran inside a building where the rest of the group was waiting. Olivia spotted Susana, a pretty redhead, and stood by her. She told her the same story she told Meghan, that they had no evidence against her. She thought up a way to approach the subject. Then, she had the perfect idea. She could make up a fake rape. It was dishonest and she would feel terrible about it, but maybe then Susana would open up.

She lowered her voice and sat down. Susana followed her example. "What's wrong Livvy?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

"When I was in police custody… someone raped me." Guilt immediately washed over her. Susana gave her a hug and said "I know how terrible that makes you feel. "You do and I don't" Olivia thought to herself. Out loud she said "The rest of the police didn't even know. It wasn't a bad rape. He just did it and left. He barely left a mark anyplace else.

"It's still terrible" Susana told her. "When I was raped… "she trailed off. Olivia almost yelled in frustration. She was so close! "I wonder if it could have been the same person" she said. "Did a cop rape you?"

Susana was quiet for almost a minute before she finally said something in response. "No. He was this scary old man, like 60or 70 years old. He seemed crazy, like the look in his eyes when he was hurting me. He called me Emily and before he left he gave me a shirt with a flower on it. He said that I was lucky because I was the only one of his victims that he didn't kill. He said he hoped that his other victims would be buried with it. I remember when the cops came in and tried to get me to tell them what happened. I refused to talk to them because one of the guys kind of had the same look as my attacker, only the guy who raped me was a lot fatter. I asked for a girl to talk to, but this black guy said that Olivia, their only girl, was in court and couldn't. I ran out of the hospital the next day and found the others and we went back here." She seemed done with telling about her rape. "I'm sorry I dumped my memories on you. I never told anyone all of that before.

Olivia assured her that it was all right. Inside she was thinking rapidly. She hadn't thought that SVU had handled the rape since it had taken place in New York. It was lucky that she had been in court that day. She had mentioned someone old and that he had looked a lot like Munch. That couldn't be too hard to find, if he was in their base at all. She couldn't wait to tell Elliot.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia met Dean in a coffee shop a few blocks away. He seemed relieved to see her. They sat in the back booth, Olivia wearing sunglasses in case someone from her group game in. Olivia passed him a piece of paper with everything Susana had told her. Dean put it in his pocket, promising that he would read it to Elliot over the phone. Olivia remembered that the group was expecting her soon, so she said good bye and left the shop.

Dean felt himself staring after her. She was a special woman, that's for sure. He felt jealous at the look Olivia had on her face when Elliot's name came up. He had met her brieftly before and had been impressed, and so had volunteered to be her handler in Oregon. They had gotten to know each other well, and he knew that he would be calling her once they got back to New York.

Olivia was walking into the building when she noticed that when almost everyone in the room stared at her, and some raise guns in her direction.

'Traitor"! a woman about her age yelled, running towards her. "Identity Stealer!" Olivia did not recognize the woman. "What are you talking about" she questioned. The woman slapped her across the face. "You pig" she screamed. "I'm Persephone James, not you." Olivia felt like her stomach was dropping. How had Persephone managed to get out of prison? How had she convinced the others that she was the real Persephone? Olivia saw a man aim his gum at her, and cop instincts taking over, she dived to the floor. Persephone let out a little sigh as the bullet entered her leg. Olivia used the confusion to run as fast as she could out of the building, several blocks down the street. She made sure that none of them were in sight and ran into the coffee shop to use the phone. She wanted to call Elliot, but she knew that now she needed to talk to Dean to ensure her own safety.

Dean picked up right away and Olivia breathlessly told him what had happened. He let loose a swear word and she heard something crash through the phone. "Don't leave the shop" she ordered. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Olivia hung up and went to the back booth to wait. Through the glass windows up front she saw Susana and a few guys running past, obviously looking for her. She ducked down just in time, leaving them looking at an empty booth.

After Dean had hung up he had drove as fast as he could to the shop, parked his car and went inside. He reached the back booth and said" we have to hurry, they are searching the streets for you." Olivia obeyed, and did not relax until Dean started the car and drove away. Again, he asked her what had happened, and again she told him. Then, he told her that he had given Elliot the information and that Elliot had yet to get back on if they found any matches.

Dean had taken Liv back to his apartment, and they hurried inside. Dean finally relaxed once he had triple locked the door. He turned to Olivia. "You're shaking" he said. "It's ok, they won't finf you here." He wrapped his arms around her and she calmed down. Dan sat her on the couch and went to the kitchen to get some beer.

Elliot looked through the database again and again. It was late, and Kathy was probably wondering where he was. They were fighting and divorce had been brought up. Personally, he was more than ready to sign the papers. There was nothing left with him and Kathy except for their 4 children. Every time he saw Kathy he found himself thinking of Olivia. Elliot glanced up as Cragen walked towards him. "El go home. Its almost midnight." Elliot shook his head. "If Liv went to Oregon for this case I can stay here a little late too." He turned back towards endless pictures of perps in New York. Cragen knew that Elliot was worried about Liv, as they all were. "You have to sleep too El" she said. "I'll sleep in the cribs tonight in a few hours" Elliot replies, never taking his eyes off the screen.

An hour later Elliot found what he was sure had to be their guy. He was 54 years old, and did look like a fatter version of Munch. His name was Jackson Sipe. He had been arrested once for assault, but had been released due to lack of any real evidence. Elliot printed out the page and put it in the case file. He put it in his desk to show Cragen in the morning.

He did not even call Kathy, what was really the use? She already wanted to divorce him. Instead, his last thought before he conked out in the cribs was of Olivia.

An hour and a lot of beer later, Olivia was in bed with of all people, Dean. They were laughing, both very, very, drunk. "You're pretty" Dean remarked playing with her hair. He was only a little drunk, because he really did love her. He knew that laying together in bed was not wear he wanted to night to end.

Olivia woke up the next morning with a really bad hangover. Dean was in bed with her. She remembered through a haze in her memory of some of the night before. She realized that she was cloth less and she hurried to put some on before Dean woke up. He was up though, and staring at her, smiling. Olivia glared at him. "You are a pig, aren't you?" she told him. She picked up her cell phone and began dialing. "Who are you calling" Dean called. Olivia ignored him and went into the other room. Elliot answered right away, "Did you find the rapist she asked him. Elliot said yes. "Munch and Fin went to find him. How are you doing in Oregon?" Olivia told him that she had been found out. Suddenly, Dean took the phone. "Good bye Elliot" he said into it, before he wrapped his arms around Liv and began kissing her again.

Please read and review! More coming soon, I promise! I have some big ideas for the next few chapters… hm better review so you can find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Kathy Stabler tried not to look guilty when Elliot walked into the house. She had been talking to the man that she had been seeing for almost a year. Elliot had no idea, but it served him right for being such good friends with Olivia since they had become partners. What Kathy really wanted to do was live with her boyfriend with her kids, and then she wouldn't care how much Elliot stayed late so he could be with Olivia.

"What's wrong" she questioned him, her face the very picture of innocence. "Oh nothing" Elliot answered. As usual, she didn't believe him but she no longer cared. Elliot had never really been her real soul mate.

Elliot was still thinking of when he had heard Dean Porter on the phone before it was hung up. All Olivia had had time to say was that they had found out that she was a scam. Munch and Fin had brought in the guy, Jackson Sipe, but they would soon have to let him go. They barely had enough evidence to hold him there as it was. Again, Elliot ran over what Dean had told him over the phone, and suddenly remembered something. "He called me Emily" Susana had told Liv. Tomorrow, Elliot would run the name by and try to find someone in Jackson's past with that last name.

Olivia was sitting on the couch trying to convince Dean to give her the cell phone to call Elliot back. He only laughed and refused. He playfully fingered a strand of her hair and remarked that it was pretty, but he preferred blonds, like his girlfriend. He was especially proud that his girl was a married woman. Olivia had liked Dean when she had first met him, but now he was just a jerk. "Please let ne call him" she begged again. Dan smiled. "Kiss me first" he said. Without waiting for an answer he kissed her o the mouth.

Elliot told everyone about the perp's mention of Emily. They all searched everything they had on Sipe to try and find a connection. When they did, it turned out that Emily had been Jackson's girlfriend over 20 years before the first rape suspected to be his. Emily had been the victim of a rape homicide, and her bones were found buried only a mile from Sipe's house over a year after she went missing. This was a big thing, and probably meant that Sipe had been her killer. They had tried to jail him for it, but they had failed and he had walked free. Later there were rumors of him going crazy.

Elliot was sent in to question the man. Sipe did not look like a brutal rapist, but looks were always deceiving. Elliot sat across from him.

"Emily Wilson was your girlfriend wasn't she? You probably told her that you loved her, nut then you raped her and buried her body only a mile from your house, and you were a lucky bastard and walked free." Sipe was silent. "I would have never hurt Emily" he told Elliot. "The real rapist was a sick man who never was punished for his crimes. He'll pay someday though.

Elliot wasn't sure what to answer. "What about Nancy Owen, Maria Rockwood, Susana Graft and Tiffany Cline? Even if you didn't murder Emily you still raped every one of those woman and enjoyed every moment of hurting them. He leaned close to Sipe's face. "Every moment, from the time you first raped each one to when you beta them and than killed them? You are sick and I cannot stand the sight of looking at you." Sipe only smiled again. "I did not hurt any girls. I also know that you have no real evidence against me." With that, Elliot had nothing left to day and left the room.

Olivia was again listening to Dean gloat about his girlfriend. "She had kids too" he said. "I like them. I was going to leave her and make you my new girlfriend, but I changed my mind. He looked at Olivia to make sure she was listening. "Won't Stabler be mad" he gloated. Olivia had ot ask why. Dean almost looked surprised at the question. "Well, I got to be out here with you in Oregon with you alone for a long time and I had sex with you. And I took two women off of him, because my girlfriend is Kathy, his wife.

Please review if you liked it! The idea for a Dean Kathy thing came to me the one day, so I decided to see what it would be like. I know I kind changed Dean's character, but at first I was going to make Dean and Olivia date, so I wanted him to be nice. Anyways, a few more things is going to happen, so look out for a few more chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Needless to say, Elliot was already in a bad mood when he walked into the house. Sipe had walked free and the entire NYPD was told to watch him for any evidence that could bring him in again. Elliot could do nothing with him, so he thought of Olivia out in Oregon with Dean. The thought of the two of them together made him jealous, but that was no surprise because his thoughts of Olivia had been getting less and less appropriate for a man with a wife.

He saw Kathy waiting for him, the anger gone from her eyes, replaced with a very, very, smug expression. "My lawyer will be by sometime with the divorce papers. After that I am going to file for custody of the kids. If you want to be bothered with trying to gain custody, be my guest. I will win, obviously." Her eyes held a coldness that Elliot did not think she was capable of.

'What made you want to leave me" he asked her. Even as he said it though, he realized that he no longer felt the rush of love every time he saw her. She did not make his heart beat faster, and she was more like a roommate than a spouse. The feelings he used to feel for her, he now realized that he felt every time he saw his partner. For the first time he accepted that he was completely in love with Olivia Benson. Before he had thought her beautiful and a wonderful person, but nothing like this. Nothing like this at all.

Kathy spoke, and he jerked himself out of his thoughts to listen to her. "I'm about to be married to another man" she announced. Elliot felt his mind go blank with shock. He had never suspected that Kathy would be the one cheating on him. "Who is it" he asked, wondering if he even knew who it was. "He's a FBI agent" Kathy boasted. "I doubt you know him. His name is Dean."

Elliot could only stare. "Do you mean Dean Porter?" Kathy nodded. "He's very handsome." With that she picked up her suitcase. "I'll be by later to pick up the rest of my stuff." She turned and walked out the front door. Elliot sat on the couch, trying to sort things out in his mind. Dean was in love with Olivia, just like Elliot was. Dean also was in love with Kathy. Kathy used to like him, as he had used to like him. Dean and Kathy were getting married, and that meant that both Olivia and himself were single. He tried to get the picture out of his head. He could never actually date Liv. The NYPD would not allow it.

Olivia waited for Dean to fall asleep and took her cell phone out of his pocket. She did not call Elliot yet, only put the phone in her purse. She gathered up the little bit of stuff she had left and snuck out of the apartment. As she closed the ddor she heard Dean wake up and run after her. Olivia ran fast onto the street and raised her hand to hail a taxi. The closet one was way down the street and Dean came outside. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. A girl pulled her into an ally out of the sight of Dean. Olivia jumped, but then she realized that the girl was Susana.

Susana did not look angry. "Shh" she told Olivia. They stayed there, pressed against the building. Dean went off down the street looking for her. Hen he was far enough away, they relaxed. Olivia started to speak, but Susana hushed her and spoke instead. "I was upset at first when I realized that you were really a cop" he admitted. "I helped them look for you and was prepared to bring you in. But then I really started thinking about you. I knew that you probably had a good reason to come back after you were in custody." She stopped tslking and Olivia realized that she wanted her story. She told Susana everything, since when she first had to pretend to be Persephone until that morning. Susana looked sympathetic.

"So you need someone to gtestify against this rapist, this Jackson Sipe person. And if I do, he might go to jail?" Olivia nodded. "We have no information to arrest him. He walked free yesterday. We have police watching him all the time, and as soon as we have cause, which is you, we can bring him into custody again. Susana took the statement in. "Can he hurt me" she wanted to know, fear coming into her eys. Olivia shook her head. I will not let that man hurt you."

Elliot was bored. He was at home alone, since Kathy had in fact got custody of the kids. He wanted to call Liv, but he had no idea what number ot call or if he could call her at the time. He was reaching for the phone when it rang, nearly scaing him out of his wits. It was Olivia on the other end, just as he ahd hoped.

"Ssana is going to testify" she cried, happily. "I'll tell you everthing that happened later. Right now I have to…" Suddenly she was cut off by someone struggling with another woman who must have been Susana. He heard Olivia cry out in pain. Elliot yelled in the phone, and he heard Olivia whisper El into the phone, her voice fading. After that, the line went dead.

**Cliffhanger! Many more things happening,, you have to review to get more!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Liv!" Elliot screamed into the phone, his whole mind blank with nothing but worry and anger. Elliot almost threw the phone across the room but he realized that Olivia might try and get in contact with him through his cell phone if she could get away. Instead he did the logic thing and punched the wall as hard as he could several times. He had to get to work and tell them so they could find her. Cragen had told him to take time off because he was stressed about Olivia, his divorce, and was extremely overworked, but he knew that his boss would understand his need to come back.

Cragen saw him run in, and went over to scold him. Fin and Munch were there too, and looked up at him, knowing that he seemed upset. Cragen saw his bleeding knuckles and tried to get him to go and get them bandaged. Elliot did not listen; he only interrupted as soon as he could and blurted out the call he had gotten from Olivia. Immediately, the prescient came alive.

Elliot's cell rang and he opened it, praying that it would be Liv. It was however, Dean Porter, the hated man of the hour. Before Elliot could speak, however, Dean started talking.

"Look man, I know that you hate me right now, but I just saw Olivia getting taken." Elliot fired questions at him like he was interrogating a suspect, but Dean just told the story the way he wanted to. "She stayed at my place for the night after they found her out. I did sleep with her, I admit it, but we were both drunk. She was mad at me the next day and ran out. I was following her when I saw her talking to Susana in the ally by the building. Susana was crying, and I guess she told Olivia what she wanted to hear because Liv seemed pretty pleased. She called someone and when she was dialing a van pulled up and a whole bunch of guys got out and knocked them out and took them. I couldn't do a thing, I was unarmed and there were over 10 of them. Olivia was awake when they pulled her into the van, and she fought like a tiger and took out three of them before they knocked her out again. A little ways up the street, they stopped and left Susana on the sidewalk, she only had a headache now. She's here with me. She was out the whole time and doesn't know who the men were."

Elliot was trying to process everything Dean had told him. "They did not take Susana, only Liv. Was it the eco terrorist group?"

"That's what I would think Dean agreed. But wouldn't they take Susana as well in that case?"

Elliot had to agree with what he said. He was, however, still extremely mad at Dean. "So, you sleep with my partner, date my wife. Take custody of my kids, and then watch my partner get taken. If she could take out three guys when she was half unconscious, surely you could of taken out a few of them too. Did you call the police in Oregon?

"Well… Dean stammered. "No. I called you." At that moment, Elliot knew that he would really beat him up if he was here. "Why wouldn't you call them? Did you even get the plate number? What am I going to do here, wave a magic wand? I'm coming to Oregon to help you find her, but I won't get there until at least late tonight. Call the police and start looking!" Before Dean could answer Elliot hung up and left, ignoring Cragen, Fin, and Munch's questions.

…...

Olivia woke up to a bucket of water being thrown in her face. She was tied to a chair and was wearing only her underwear and bra. The ice cold water made her entire body ache, since they were in an unheated building in the middle of winter. Her head hurt, but she was not completely in despair because they had not taken Susana. He remembered that she had been on the phone with Elliot when it had happened, and that Dean had saw the whole thing. Surely, they would find her before these people killed her. They were from the terrorist group, with one addition. That was Jackson Sipe. He laughed when she saw her recognize him. "Your partner back in the city couldn't get me in jail" he told her. "You have no testimony, since I killed all but one of my victims. The one I did not kill is too scared to step up. I doubt that she is even still alive at this point."

Olivia was confused until she realized that Sipe had not been in the van when they had taken her. By the guilty look on some of the men's faces Olivia decided that they had not told Sipe about Susana. They had been her friend and probably did not want her to go through another rape. Her, however, they regretfully did not care about. Sipe laughed again and walked closer to her. "This is what is going to happen Emily" he told her. "You are going to put this shirt on." Olivia was grateful for any type of cover, until she realized that the shirt was identical to the one found on all of the other victims. Also, she realized, he had called her Emily, like Susana had said. She put on since Sipe was getting impatient and was holding a gun. The creep laughed for the third time and shot her in the foot. Olivia yelled I pain. "I didn't want you to try and run away" he explained. "We'll have our real fun later. With that, he signaled to the other men and left the room.

_Why did he side with people in the terrorist group_? Olivia wondered to herself. Hopefully, she would find out. She was thirsty and cold and she huddled up in the t shirt as best as she could. She had no way to escape now, but she had ideas.

…

Elliot was topped by Fin when he got to the street. "Let me help you" he asked him. "You aren't going to be able to stop them by yourself." Elliot considered the possibilities and agreed. On the way to the airport they got a call from Cragen. "Bad news guys" he told them. "Jackson Sipe left his house yesterday and didn't come back. We found that he had purchased an airline ticket to the same part of Oregon that you're going."

The full force of what his boss was telling him snuck in. Sipe probably had Olivia, and the thought of what he did to woman made Elliot feel more despair than he had ever felt before.

I hoped you liked this chapter! This story is getting longer and longer than I expected. Review if you want to hear more!


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia felt her heart go cold when she saw Sipe enter the room once more. He laughed when he saw that she was scared. "Hello detective. I've been looking for you for a long time, ever since I saw that you were trying to find me. You are very pretty, did you know?" Olivia only glared at him. "The silent treatment! That's different. Usually women are screaming for mercy by now. You remind me of Emily."

"Emily would be ashamed of you" Olivia told him, spiting in his face. "First you killed her and now you are killing other woman. You are a sick.." she was cut off by Sipe slapping her across the face, hard.

"I never hurt my Emily. It was someone else and everyone thought it was me. She would be proud of me for hurting these other people. They were all people who did her wrong."

Olivia saw no logic in what he was saying. "Some of the woman you killed were babies or young children when she was murdered. How could they have ever done her wrong?

"Their parents did then" he replied. "And some did. Remember Susana? She beat my Emily for homecoming queen in high school. She is the same age as Emily would have been now. So are you, for that matter. Anyways, I am fair. I always give my victims a choice before I begin. I will have sex with you first. After that you can agree to change your name to Emily Sipe and live with me forever. If you do not agree to marry me and clear my name of all charges, than I will murder you. After that, I will go to New York and murder Elliot and his family. Don't look surprised that I know him. He tried to put me in jail many times. I bet that right now your precious Elliot is really upset that you disappeared, right? Well just for you I'll let you call him and say hello."

Olivia still did not reply, and Sipe got out a cell phone. "Here you go" he said. "And tell him to not even try to trace it."

(Insert line break)

Elliot was in the airport when his phone rang. "Stabler" he answered, walking quickly towards the front desk. "El" he heard Olivia say, and he stopped midstep. "I can't talk long" Olivia told him. "Sipe is here. He is the one who did all those things to those wo.." she was cut off by someone yelling.

Liv? Elliot questioned, worried. She came back on, breathless. I was telling you too much. I have to go, Sipe just wanted me to call." Elliot stopped her before she hung up. "Did he hurt you?" Olivia bit her lip. "I'm ok. I have to go."

Sipe took the phone and said, "I shot her in the foot, actually. I am going to have sex with her soon. If she wants she can become Emily Sipe afterwards and marry me. If she doesn't want to I am going to kill her and your family as well. You better hope that she chooses wisely." With that the line went dead.

Please r and r! more later tonight!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews and such!

Disclaimer: I always forget to do this. Sadly, Law and Order SVU do not belong to me. Someday….

Elliot was upset. Really, really, upset. He hated Sipe and all the people in the terrorist group. He hated Cragen for letting Liv go back. He hated Fin for being so calm. He hated Dean because he slept with both Olivia and Kathy. He hated Kathy for sleeping with Dean. He hated everyone but Olivia right now. Fin came back with their plane tickets and asked him what was wrong right away.

"Sipe just called me" Elliot answered. "He has her. He is going to rape her. He shot her in the foot, just like all the other victims. He doesn't has to worry about them running away." He told Fin what Sipe had said about Liv becoming Emily.

"I don't think he did kill Emily" Fin broke in. "I think that the two of them were a happy couple and when someone did that to her he snapped and decided to make other women suffer. Don't look at me that way Elliot. It doesn't justify him killing those girls, but I just have a feeling that it wasn't him who killed Emily."

"You could be right." Elliot was reluctant to not blame Sipe for everything since he had Liv. But, what Fin was saying made a lot of sense. Elliot did not want to get on the plane because he was afraid that he would miss a call from Olivia or Sipe. However, on this flight he would get to Liv tonight. He just prayed that he would make it there on time.

(Insert line break)

Olivia stared in despair when Sipe hung up the phone and walked closer to her. "He sounded upset" he told her. "Ahh, poor poor El. Now, let's get to the fun part. He held down the thrashing Olivia and when she elbowed him in the face, his eyes narrowed. He took out a knife and slashed her arms a couple times each. Olivia did not make a sound, but knew that he could do a lot more with the knife if he so desired, so he keep quiet. Sipe smiled wickedly and put the knife back in his pocket. He tied her arms down first, and then had to get some of his men to secure her legs down while he whimpered and held his broke, bleeding nose, custody of Olivia foot. He realized that he sounded like a wimp and cleared his throat. The 4 men jumped up and left the room quickly.

Sipe first took off the Emily shirt, folding it carefully and laying it to the side. Next he unhooked her bra and pulled it off, feeling her boobs gleefully. Finally he removed her underwear. Olivia laid there in front of him naked, cold, and upset, her foot bleeding and painful. Sipe pulled down his own pants and Olivia closed her eyes.

Olivia laid on the pavement of the building a hour later, wanting to die. Sipe had raped her multiple times, and so had a few of his favorite goons. She had kept thrashing and annoying him, once biting his ear and refusing to let go, had given her slashes up and down her arms, and probably anyone who saw her would think her extremely emo. She was freezing, Sipe refusing to give her even the Emily shirt back because he didn't want blood on it. She could no longer feel her arms or legs. She could see her own breath in the air.

Sipe was coming back in, holding his knife. "So did you make your decision Livvie? Will you marry me? Will you clear my name and become Emily?"

Olivia had thought this through. If she said no, he would slash her and rape her some more and kill her. If she said yes he would rape her, make her sign something that made it real, and take her someplace, probably nowhere near where Elliot or anyone else would ever find her. She would probably be dead within a few days. But, she knew that saying no was an instance death sentence, so she said yes. So that was the day she became someone else.

(Insert line break)

Elliot was a nervous wreck on the plane, refusing to do anything but sit and think of what he was going to do once he got to his destination. He would find Dean Porter, idiot that he was, and get clues. He would follow protests and demand to know where their headquarters were. He would find Sipe, kill him and or put him in jail, and then find his precious Liv.

The plane ride took hours. Elliot finally dropped off to sleep for a while so he could search as soon as he got there. Fin was snoring softly. "Elliot!" Elliot woke up to Fin yelling in his ear and pointing to a fashion your seatbelt sign. They were finally landing. Nothing would stop him now, from saving his love.

(Insert line break)

Olivia had been given new underwear, a new bra, and 3 new Emily t shirts. Sipe had felt her up a few times and kissed her about 10 times on the mouth in about the last 4 minutes. They were going to Europe for their honeymoon, he informed her, telling her all the places they would visit. Olivia only nodded and shivered.

The two of them and about 10 of his goons walked out to the same van that had taken Olivia in the first place. They shoved her in a seat and strapped her down. They all left but Sipe. Olivia refused to say a word as they drove down the street. She had to get out of here, and soon. Sipe was distracted for a moment, as his phone rand, so Olivia searched the floor quickly and picked up an ice scraper that was on the ground. She held only the end loosely so he wouldn't notice. He didn't at first, until he saw it through the mirror and reached back to try and get it off of her. Olivia swung it at him, hard. She didn't not realize her mistake until she saw him slumped over the steering wheel, the car flying down a side road. Before she could get to the wheel, the car crashed headlong into a telephone pole.

(Insert line break)

It was by pure chance that they were driving towards Dean's apartment and saw the wreck of the van. No one was around so they went up to it to see if anyone was hurt. To their shock they saw Sipe lying on the steering wheel, barely breathing. Elliot began to search the car for signs of Liv, but he could find none. She had to of been in the car, but where could she had gone?

The two of them delivered Sipe to the police and headed to Dean's apartment. He incited them in and actually seemed concerned about where Olivia was. He offered to show them where the terrorist group had had hideouts in the past several years to see if they could find anything the next day. Elliot pushed him up against the wall and demanded to look that very night.

They looked at countless empty warehouses. They were all in despair. They had 15 to check, on their 12th they found that Olivia had been there. They saw blood, and Olivia's clothes, and several Emily shirts. However, no one was there. Elliot slammed the wall a few times and reopened barely healed wounds on his hands. They had no idea where Liv had gone.

(Insert line break)

Olivia stumbled into the alleyway, cold, bleeding and barely conscious. She fell to the ground and did not move.

Please Review! The button is waiting for you to press it!


	13. Chapter 13

Elliot sat in the front seat of the car, completely silent. Dean drove the car and Fin sat in the back, both waiting for Elliot to explode again. He had pushed Fin aside when he had tried to wrap something around the bleeding hands. Dean had kept his distance, knowing that Elliot hated him with a passion.

"Was she even in the car when it crashed" Fin questioned, hoping to break the silence in the car. "May be someone else took her someplace." If she was someplace else, she was probably still trapped and being raped, but if she had been in the wreck, she would most likely be hurt from that. She might of gotten away after the crash, but wouldn't she have gone straight to Dean's apartment if she was able to? Had she gotten away from the accident and collapsed somewhere, hurt and possibly dying? None of their ideas were ones they hoped for.

"Olivia is somewhere alone, hurt" Elliot announced. "I can feel that she is in pain." No one questioned him. They both believed in his deep connection with his partner. If he thought she was hurt, then she probably was. They hoped that for once Elliot's connection was not correct.

"We can't just search the streets until we may happen to stumble onto her" Dean said. "It's late and I say we go home and go to sleep. In the morning we can look a little." He knew that he had again said the wrong thing. Elliot and Fin were both glaring at him, with such looks that if looks could kill he would be long dead.

"I don't know about you but I'm not sleeping until we find her. When she is safe, I will rest. "He did not have to look at Fin to see that he agreed. Dean shook his head. "I'm going home. So you two can either get out here or come home with me."

"Pull over" Elliot commanded. Dean did, and Elliot got out of the car. Fin opened his door and followed. "I'll call you if I hear anything" Dean promised. Without waiting to hear what they had to say he floored it and drove off.

(Insert line break)

Olivia tried to sit up, but was stopped by a wave of nausea. She had already tried numerous times. She rested a moment and tried again, this time ignoring the dizziness and making it to her feet. She leaned against the building closet to her and thought through what she had to do. She had to get to Dean's apartment, creep that he was, and get medical help. Her foot was bleeding again, she had just been raped, and since the car wreck, her old scars from the police baton had opened and were bleeding, and the right side of her back hurt so much that she was pretty sure she had broken at least a few bones. She took a step and another, fresh wave of pain washed over her. A cry escaped her lips.

Her foot kicked something and she picked it up slowly, hoping it was what she thought it was. It was indeed a quarter. She remembered a pay phone from a few hours ago so she headed in what she hoped was the right direction. She was on a slow rhythm. Step, rest. Step, rest. She went a while like this, until she saw the wrecked car almost a half mile away. It was still night, so no one had noticed it yet.

It took her almost an hour to reach the car, hoping that Sipe's cell phone was still inside. Reaching it at last, she gratefully sat down in the front seat. To her great surprise, Sipe was no longer in the driver's seat. Which meant that his cell phone was wherever he was. She had never been so disheartened. She must have cried for at least 10 minutes. She stopped when she thought of a last ray of hope. Perhaps the phone had fallen out of his pocket.

It was indeed lying by the gas pedal. She picked it up and dialed Dean's phone number, glad that she had been required to memorize it before she went undercover for the first time. An annoyed, sleep sounding Dean answered.

(Insert line break)

Dean had attempted to go to sleep a few times and had been interrupted by Stabler every time. Now he almost didn't answer the phone. He did at the last moment and blurted out" No Stabler, I have no new information on Olivia" he yelled. However the voice that talked back was defiantly not Elliot's.

"Dean? It's me, Olivia." Dean couldn't believe it. "Where are you" he questioned. Stabler and that Otafin character are searching the streets for you."

"Elliot and Fin are here" Olivia sounded like she couldn't believe it.

"They're going crazy looking for you. I'll tell them where you're at.

Olivia told him her location and Dean hung up and dialed Elliot's cell phone as fast as he could.

Please Review! I am not going to update until I hit 20 reviews, so if you want to see if El finds Liv, tell me what you think now!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello people of Earth! I didn't have school today cuz of the snow, so I have times to update!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Elliot's phone rang and he answered it quickly, seeing that it was Dean. Dean seemed excited, and Elliot had to tell him to slow down. "Olivia called me" he told him. Elliot immediately felt a huge weight lift off him at the news. If she could call, she was ok. She's at the car crash we found Sipe in. "She was in it and she wondered away when she was a little out of it from the shock and pain I guess. She got back there to use Sipe's cell phone that she knew was in the car."

"I'm going to there now" Elliot told him, hanging up. Fin had heard everything and was waiting impatiently for him to get off the phone. The two of them were quite a ways from the crash site, so they hailed a taxi. They got off at some apartments a few blocks down from the crash.

(Insert line break)

Olivia had hung up with Dean and had felt relieved at last. Elliot and Fin were here to get her. They had come. "He must care" Olivia said out loud, thinking of Elliot. "Maybe..." she didn't allow herself to finish her thought. She was hoping that maybe since Dean and Kathy was an item, Elliot might look and see that she really cared about him.

It was freezing outside. Sipe had had his coat on, and now that he was gone, so was it. She was still in a lot of pain and knew that Elliot would probably freak out when he saw her, because that was how he was. The world swam in front of her eyes, and she blacked out again.

(Insert Line Break)

Elliot spotted the crashed car in the distance and noticed spots of blood on the sidewalk. The trail led from a close alleyway to the crash. "Oh my god" Elliot said, hoping that Olivia wasn't bleeding out in the car. With that thought in mind, he ran faster towards it.

The front car door was open, and he assumed that Olivia was there. He reached the car and stopped short. Olivia was unconscious, and she didn't look good. Her foot was bleeding, and he guessed that that was where the blood on the sidewalk came from. She was wearing only a t shirt and short shorts, and her skin had the slight bluish tint of someone with hypothermia. **(I read that somewhere the bluish skin. I have no idea if that is true or not. Lol.) **He knew that she probably had a lot of other injuries, because even in sleep pain twisted her beautiful features.

Elliot took off his own coat as fast as he could and wrapped it around her. He picked her up in his arms. His cell phone had fallen out of his pocket when he was running and he had no idea where it was. Fin, just arriving, tried to use Sipe's cell phone, but it had gone dead.

Elliot's worry over Olivia increased. She needed a doctor, now. Fin ripped a piece of the bottom of his t shirt and wrapped the bleeding foot in it. She had lost a lot of blood through the bullet hole. "Taxi" Elliot suggested. Fin ran to the street and hailed one, the same one as before.

"I don't want no blood in my cab" he said when he laid eyes on Olivia. Fin reached in and grabbed his cell phone. "What are you doing" the man cried, thinking that he was being robbed. Fin dialed 911.

Elliot was still holding Olivia when the ambulance pulled up. By now, the first light of dawn was spreading through the sky. The paramedics took Olivia off of him and put her on the stretcher. Elliot tried to get in with her, but they stopped him. "This is a small ambulance" the man said. "You would be in the way"

Elliot and Fin watched the ambulance drive away. The taxi driver had left as soon as they had returned his phone, so they had no way to get there. They set off in the direction of Dean's apartment.

A car pulled up to the curb and Dean rolled down the window. "Need a ride" he asked them. The two men were in before he had finished his sentence.

(Insert Line Break)

Olivia was in a haze of sound and colors. She was not completely awake, but close. She cried out for Elliot, but he wasn't there. She knew that doctors were around her.

When she did finally wake up the whole way, she was in a private room, one of the ones you were put in when you were out of ICU but the doctors wanted you to have peace and quiet. He foot was wrapped in gauze and she was wearing a back brace. The cuts that Sipe had given her were also wrapped up in gauze. She was wondering if they had done a rape kit when Elliot walked in.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" he said softly, sitting down next to her. Olivia laughed, but it hurt her back os she stopped. "I was worried about you" he informed her. "I didn't have to give you a kidney, just blood though." Olivia was touched. "You donated blood for me?"

Elliot kissed her softly on the forehead. "There are a lot of things that I want to do for you Liv"

Please Review! Next chapter Olivia will go back to New York, Sipe will go on trial, and more EO is coming! So you better review now!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Everyone! I finally decided to update and try to finish this story soon.. I'm sorry if I kept anyone waiting! I have exactly 42 minutes of Gifted class to write this!

Disclaimer- Not Mine

Olivia squinted as the bright sunlight first hit her when she was wheeled out of the airport by Elliot. She was in a wheelchair, which she hated more than anything. But the doctor sad that she had to be in the chair until her broken back bones healed, which would be in exactly 4 to 5 weeks. She was planning to get up as soon as she was away from Elliot's stern gaze, the one who was dead set on keeping her in the chair.

Besides that she had a cast on her right foot from the bullet. It had shattered a few bones, and that wouldn't get the cast off for 7 weeks. She was wearing warm clothes and a wool jacket, as well as a blanket, since she was recovering from hypothermia. Elliot had tried to donate his own coat as well, but Olivia had laughed and pushed it away.

Fin walked behind and glared at anyone who came to close. They spotted their friends waiting, Cragen, Munch, George, Melinda, and Casey. They were all very eager to see her. Casey ran to them and threw her arms around her. Olivia was lost in a flurry of hellos and questions from the whole group.

In the midst of it all Olivia found Elliot's eyes and smiled. After she had first found him waiting by her bed she had known that he really loved her. They had shyly kissed for the first time 3 days after Elliot had found her. They hadn't told anyone else yet, but they knew that Fin had ideas. George, being the mental doctor that he was, knew immediately by the looks on their faces that they were now an item. He didn't say anything luckily.

They had 2 cars and they soon began piling into them. Elliot lifted Olivia into the backseat of one and climbed in the front seat, insisting that she get the whole back. Cragen got in to drive. In the other car, Munch was driving, Fin in the passenger. George, Casey, and Melinda all climbed in the back.

Cragen looked to Elliot in the car when they were on their way. "No one ever told me what happened" he complained. Elliot gave him a look that said he would tell him later. Olivia, who could read Elliot like a book, knew what he meant. "I'll tell both of you what really happened" she protested. Cragen and Elliot laughed. "Fair enough" Elliot decided.

It was a week later when Sipe went on trial. Susana was a witness, as well as Olivia, his only two surviving victims. Susana would give the main statement since hers was most like the others. They had 3 Emily shirts, all covered in blood, one that had been Olivia's, one that had been Susana's, and one that had belonged to one of the countless dead woman.

They had hospital and morgue reports. They had a strong case. They would get him in jail if it was the last thing they did.

Ryan Sipe was the son that they had no idea their perp had. He was in his 30s, and bent on revenge. He wanted both his father and the police to pay for everything that had gone wrong in his life.

I know it's short and all but I just remembered that I need to do my bio homework. I'll write more later this weekend!


	16. Chapter 16

Well I've wanted to update all weekend but after snow tubing, 4-H archery, a long horse ride, skiing, church, church dinner, and tons of homework, this was the first time I could. Well I hope you love it!

Ryan Sipe had been fathered by Jackson Sipe when he had met a girl in high school named Angela. She had dated him and they had gone drinking one night and she gave birth to Ryan. Jonathon had moved on, that was about 10 or so years before Emily's death. Angela had been a drug addict and had abused Ryan, as did her many boyfriends. When he was in 11th grade Jackson had come back, raped, and killed Angela.

Ryan had been sent to foster care until he had turned 18 a few months later. He had gone to a tech college with a few scholarships for poor foster children and with a few students' loans and the little he made working a store. He had told the police what had happened with Angela, but they just lumped her under a long list of his father's rape victims and sent him away. Ryan had been bitter because no matter how much his mom had done to him, he hated his dad more.

Ryan had his eyes fixed on the SVU cops. He had liked one, a nice woman named Olivia. She had talked to him and lent him a little money when he needed it most. She had wanted to pursue the case but Ryan had seen her boss telling her that there was no use, that this guy had struck before and they had no leads.

Now Ryan had a good job and had paid off all his loans. He had been 30 years old when he had went to the police, and now he was 42, his father being only 18 when he had fathered him. He remembered Olivia, how pretty she had been. He also remembered a man he had hated, named Elliot, who had dragged him away when he had gotten too close to his partner. Olivia would be about the same age as him now, and he wanted to ask her out on a date. He had done some investigating and had found out about the whole case against his dad, and what the man had done to her.

So now the police was finally finding his dad, and it made him angry that they had waited so long. He couldn't believe that they had let Olivia get hurt. She would love the chance to be with a real man, like him. He would kill his dad if he didn't get the death penalty or in jail for life. He would than kill Elliot and probably the rest of the detectives he remembered, and finally get away with Olivia.

His plan was probably far- fetched, but he couldn't see that in his crazed state.

Olivia tried to not look at Jackson when Elliot wheeled her into the courtroom. Elliot noticed that to, and walked faster. He sat by her near the front by Susana. The judge came into the room and everyone rose in respect. Olivia tried to, but Elliot held her down. He had already found her out of the wheelchair a few times, and he was convinced to keep her in.

"Jackson Sipe vs. the state" he announced. "How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty" his lawyer said, as they had expected.

Susana was sent to the stand to be questioned. Casey Novak rose to question her. The trial went on for a long time, with only short recesses in between. Both lawyers spoke to both Sipe and Susana. The jury was shown the shirts, and told the story of Emily. Finally, Olivia was called to the stand. She hated that Elliot had to wheel her up to the stand and make her look like a weakling, however, the jury immediately took her side.

"Tell the court how you came to be in that wheelchair" Casey began. "It was a car wreck" she answered.

"And who was driving that car when it wrecked" Casey now asked. "Him" Olivia stated, pointing to Sipe.

The questions were numerous, and she told of how she had went under with the FBI first, coming back, going back, being caught, being kidnapped, and being raped by Sipe and hurt by him. Finally they got to the car wreck, and how they had been found. When Elliot brought her back down from the stand she was shaking. Only a few people noticed how Elliot took her hand in his.

Suddenly shots echoed through the room. Screams came from the mouths of many and almost everyone took cover. Elliot took out his own gun and crept towards the sound of the shooting. The man who had fired yelled "Where is Olivia"(**Ha ha I just used the name of the fanfic in my story! Ha Ha I'm really hyper, sorry, back to writing)**

"I'm right here." Elliot's heart sank when he saw her wheeling herself towards the man that looked familiar. "Ryan?" Olivia's voice was shocked to see the man that she had been strangely attracted to 12 years ago. She had spoken to him a few times after and had hoped that he had turned his life around. She could see that she was wrong."

"I need to talk to Olivia alone" he screamed. He moved forward and pushed her into a side room, and locked the door. Once they were inside, he put the gun down and smiled. "Let's have a chat, shall we?"

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Well I'm back! I checked my update dates for my three active stories, so this one is today, my Gone with the Wind story is probably tomorrow in gifted class, and my last SVU story later this week. So I hope you enjoy!

` Olivia felt fear for the first time when Ryan was alone in the room with her. She knew that she would never be able to bring him down considering the wheelchair. She also knew that Elliot was come in as soon as he could. Right now they were probably evacuating the courthouse. She just had to try and distract Ryan until Elliot could come in.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Ryan peered at her, waiting for her answer. When none came, he grinned. "Oh Livvie, this is what I love about you. You're thinking of how to take me down right now, right? Well, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not my so called father. I'm planning on killing him for doing that to do by the way."

"Why would you kill him for hurting me?" Olivia knew that Ryan had a thing for her, but she was stalling. Ryan laughed again and leaned close to her, making her want ot draw away, the smell coming out of his mouth was so bile.

"I have been thinking of you ever since our last meeting. All I think about is you, your sweet face. I have pictures you in my wallet and I show them to people and tell them that you are my wife. I say that your name is Olivia Sipe. That's a nice name isn't it? Well, I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but I was too shy. So today, I'm going to do something really drastic, so that everyone will see how powerful I can be. You will be my queen. I'll even tell you what my plan is, if you kiss me."

Olivia leaned in and kissed him, wanting to know everything she could about what he wanted to do. Sipe was practically groaning with pleasure. When he finally pulled away, he sighed and said "I guess I'll keep my half of the bargain, after that kiss."

"After we finish our little chat, I will tie you up so that you cannot interfere. I will leave this room by the second door and shoot randomly into the crowd outside to cause confusion. If a civilian is caught in the cross fire, so be it. I will shoot down your partner, and those other two cops, the skinny dude and the black guy. I will find my father and slit his throat. Than me and you will make our escape."

Elliot paced impatiently as everyone was taken out of the room. Why couldn't they hurry up? He had to get in there to help Olivia. Fin was calling Cragen to come with lots of back up to get in the room, along with a hostage specialist so that Olivia would get out of there alive. Maybe clearing him of the charges he was stacking up would get him to release her unharmed.

The last of the people were finally outside, and Elliot ignored everyone else and pounded on the door that Olivia and Ryan were behind. "Ryan let us in! If you let her go you won't be charged." When he got no answer, he pounded again. Suddenly he knew why he heard nothing.

Shots were fired outside and all the cops ran out to pinpoint the shooter. At that point, Elliot heard a muffled noise inside. No longer fearful that Sipe had a gun to her head, Elliot kicked the door in. To his relief, Olivia was only bound and gagged, with no injuries to speak of. The moment that he untied her they shared a passionate kiss, until Olivia pushed him away.

"You have to get Fin and Munch and the three of you have to get to safety. He wants to kill you, that's why he did all this. After that he is going to kill his dad, and take me off somewhere."

Elliot dug out his cell and phoned the two detectives. He wasn't sure if he got them convinced that they should come in or not but he had warned them. He wheeled Olivia out of the room, and told her "You are going to safety too ok?"

For once she didn't argue. But the moment they walked outside they saw something that changed everything.

Cliff Hanger! Review for more…..


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Sunday! I hope that this chapter satisfies all of you people who story alerted it and the ones who just tuned in! Here is chapter 18!

Elliot wasn't sure what he was going to see as he took Olivia outside to get her to the van that would take her to safety. He had heard shots but he didn't know if anyone had been hurt. Once he was out, his heart was consumed with dread. Ryan Sipe was in charge of the mass of people, waving his gun around and shouting. Jackson Sipe, who should have been on his way to jail right now, was also holding a gun and had it pointed to the head of none other than Lizzie Stabler. That was who his gaze rested on, completely blocking out everyone else outside the courthouse.

Olivia followed his gaze and saw the same thing that he did. All 4 of the Stabler kids had come to the trial. Now, Dickie, Kathleen, and Maureen were standing as close as they could without being in the line of fire and were staring in horror as Jackson laughed and ran his hand up and down her leg. Elliot clenched his fists together. Olivia knew that she had to take control of the situation before Elliot did something stupid. She turned around to face Elliot.

"Go to her" she told him. "Just don't do anything stupid, please? I'll go to the van." She saw that Elliot, as much as he wanted to go to Lizzie, didn't want to leave her alone either. "I'll be ok. Its not worth your daughter's life to play baby sitter to me El." She gently pulled his hands off the handles of the wheelchair.

Elliot bent down so that he was level with her. Go straight to the van. Go nowhere near Jackson or Ryan."

"And don't pass Go" Olivia joked. She wheeled away, not having to look back to know that Elliot was worried about her.

Elliot loaded his gun and moved towards the action. He took his out of his jacket pocket and held it, slinking around the crowd to the Sipes. Strangely enough, the two men were now almost working as a team, even if they hated each other. They were a dangerous combination, both of them strong, smart, and just a little bit crazy. Both had a grudge against Elliot, and Jackson had a grudge against Olivia. Ryan had an obsession with her, which was almost just as dangerous. He didn't think that he was sight, but suddenly Jackson called out to him.

"Detective Stabler!" Elliot saw Lizzie's eyes light up as she recognized her father's voice. She believed that he could fix any problem. The fact that she trusted him that much made Elliot's heart break. His little girl was in trouble.

"I couldn't get your partner so I'll just have your young daughter instead. She's only a teenager, but I'm sure that she'll give me the feeling that a woman gives. Maybe she'll marry me, since Livvy wouldn't. Where is Livvy anyway? Oh yeah, she's going to the van with the other detectives that my son so stupidly announced that he wanted to kill. I mean, I wanted them dead too, but I would have been more secret about telling everyone about it. It doesn't matter now does it? I am now holding all the cards and I'm loving every moment of it."

"So what exactly do you want" Elliot questioned, knowing that both father and son had a clear agenda. He had to know what it was so that he could work out something to do.

"I'll go first" Jackson announced. He had knew that Elliot would ask him. He also knew that Eliot would give anything to save his daughter. So he could ask for a lot.

"I want no punishment for anything that I have done. Now that I'm not in court I will fully admit that I raped all those girls, now that I'm not in court. I want someplace to live nowhere close to New York. I want a new identity. I want to be able to do what I want to do without being in danger of being in trouble with the law. I want a sum of 200,000 to make a new start."

"I want a home someplace far from here as well. I want money, the same as him. I won't be charged for any of this. And I want Olivia"

Up to this point Elliot had been thinking that what they wanted could be worked out to some extent. But now, it all went out the window. "No" he yelled, lifting the gun higher. "Olivia isn't in the deal."

Jackson wasn't bothered. "What will it be detective Stabler? Your daughter or Olivia?"

Please Review! I hope the chapter was up to par with the others, and I'll try to get the next one up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

I know all of you want to kill me, but finally, here is the next chapter of the story. To all of you readers out there who run track like me, you know how bust I am! Please Review after you read!

Disclaimer- I only own the bad guys!

Olivia was facing a big decision as she waited anxiously in the van for Elliot to return with his daughter. Fin and Munch had came and checked on her, like she was a little kid, than left again, telling her not to leave. When she asked how the situation with the Sipes, Eliot, and Lizzie was going, they wouldn't say anything. So she decided to try and find out without being seen. She wasn't stupid. She knew that there wasn't much she could do as of right now, and that her being there would only distract Elliot from saving Lizzie.

She left the van and wheeled towards the chaos. It wasn't going well. Ryan still held control over the crowd and Jackson still had Lizzie. Elliot was facing him, gun ready, but not pointing it. She couldn't hear him, but he had his hands in a peaceful manner, trying to calm the man down. Would he offer his immunity for Lizzie? He was a brutal murderer, but she was his daughter. There was no telling what he would do if the choice came up.

She did hear Jackson yell, "So what will it be detective Stabler? Your daughter or Olivia?" Olivia froze and tried to think why he was asking this. She wasn't even there. How could she be part of it? Like a lightning bolt, she understood. Ran wanted her. If he didn't get her, his dad would kill Lizzie. He expected Elliot to pick between them. Olivia wasn't sure what to do until she saw Lizzie's face. She looked terrified. She hated to see someone with that much to be scared of. She didn't want to, but she knew that she had to make Elliot's pick for him.

"Hey Sipe!" Both jerked their heads in her direction, as well as Elliot's, Lizzie's and just about everyone else held under the power of Ryan's gun. She saw Elliot's face turn to one of complete horror. She also saw something that made her heart break- he looked betrayed. He had told her, begged her, to stay out of harm's way. But she hadn't listened.

"At least the girl go. Take me, and I will become your wife. Just let her go." She fiished her proposition and sat back, as Jackson narrowed her eyes at her.

"No tricks this time. If I let go of her, you will come with us, without a fight. You will marry Ryan and let me to you as well if I want. If you hesitate, bad things are going to happen."

"No tricks" Olivia agreed. She waited for Jackson to agree. He didn't, at least right at first. He may never have agreed, but she never heard his answer. For at that moment, someone fired a gun."

"The shot made for complete and utter chaos. Olivia stared to horror as Jackson pushed Lizzie off the courthouse, down the steps, and she rolled under the feet of the people running around. Elliot saw what had happened, but was trapped by the Sipes, and couldn't get to her. Olivia knew that she had to do something to save her.

She went as fast as she could with the chair, pushing past people, trying to get to the steps. When she finally reached the bottom, she did what she had to do, and stood and moved to the teenager, unconscious on the steps. When she got there she pushed the people away and trying to ignore the extreme pain she felt, tried to shield the injured girl from the people stampeding down the stairs.

I know its short, but class is about to end! Some is better than none, I guess. Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello people of fanfiction! I'm a pretty happy person right now, thanks to new personal record for me on the two mile in track, a time that made me get first against the best distance team in our section and helped us top beat them! Also, a boy I really like named Joey just asked me to the freshman farewell in May, so I thought, why not write a chapter for my story? Sorry for going off like this, please read and review!

Elliot struggled with Ryan for a few minutes, the man even stronger than he was. He just couldn't get the upper hand on him. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Olivia and Lizzie on the steps of the courthouse, being almost trampled by the crowd. The motivation to get to them gave him the strength to land a punch on Ryan's nose that resulted in a crack, and Ryan stumbling back, holding his broken nose. At that moment, a regular police officer, slapped handcuffs on him quickly, and Munch and Fin appeared out of nowhere to grab him, Ryan still thrashing away.

Jackson had tried to run, and had almost gotten away until the most unlikely of events happened. He had a heart attack. He was quite an old man, and he had been doing a lot in the past hour or so. An onlooker who had no idea that he was a murderer called 911 and gave him CPR. She later tearfully told police how he had grabbed at her after he was stable.

Elliot sprinted to the courthouse steps as soon as he could, and got to his daughter ad true love, fearing the worst. "Lizzie! Liv!" He reached them and knelt down, calling for medics to help him. They were both knocked out, but both stirred as the medics swarmed them, looking for injuries, than loading them on stretchers and taking them to a hospital to be checked out.

Olivia woke up and glanced around the room immediately for Lizzie. She saw her, in the bed opposite her, and breathed a sigh of relief. Besides a cast on her left arm and the fast that she was still unconscious, the girl seemed okay. Elliot was sitting on a chair in between the beds; Kathy on Lizzie's other side. All of his other children were there as well. The seven of them made the hospital room seem very small.

Elliot's face lit up when he saw she was awake. "What happened to me" she grumbled. "I feel like someone put rocks in my head."

Elliot chuckled and discreetly ran his thumb over her hand. "You hurt some bones in your back again, but the doctors said besides an extra week in the wheelchair that it's ok. He was afraid of head trauma because you were out for so long, but he said it's just a small concussion, and that's it is normal to be out for a while with one.

"And Lizzie? Is she alright?"

"She has a broken arm and a concussion as well, and some broken ribs. You saved her Liv. If you hadn't shielded her the way you did, she could have been killed. Why did you come back and save her? You could have stayed in safety, but you came back."

"I knew you couldn't do it on your own." Olivia teased, trying not to let him see the real reason she had come back- because she loved him too much to let his daughter die.

Olivia was anxious to leave and was discharged a little over an hour later, with Elliot driving her home. She had told him again and again to stay with his daughter, who was being held overnight, but he had insisted, saying that Lizzie had Kathy, Maureen, Kathleen, and Dickie to be with her. As they reached 4D he opened the door and wheeled her in, lifting her onto the couch even as she tried to get him to let her so it herself.

"Today I almost lost you again" Elliot said, sitting down on the couch next to her. "And when that happened I realized that if something would happen to you, that I would be lost. You were going to go with those men to save Lizzie, and I promise you, if you would of, I would have searched until the day I die for you."

Olivia smiled and laid her hand on his arm so he would stop talking. "Oh just kiss me before you make me cry El."

He did kiss her, gently but with all the passion and love he had for her in it at the same time. He knew at that time that he never wanted to be apart from her again.

Please Review! Pretty please?


End file.
